doctorwhofanstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trekk of the Zimon
'The Trekk of the Zimon' is the first episode of the First Doctor Who Story project. It is the first Appearance of Winnie and the Ninth Doctor The Adventure Part 1 - The Scheme of Apocalypse and then the End Title Sequence - Christopher Eccleston, Lucy Brown The Timewar - The Doctor ran across a field of darkness. He was not running from death, or torture. He was running from the plan. The scheme of apocalypse. The scheme made by the most deadly adversary - the timelords. Rassilon imparticularly. Rassilon, the vile president of all. The Doctor kept on running and didn't notice the tower. The Gauntlet tower. Rassilon was prepared to slauighter him. To make him regenerate. And that is what he did. d bolt of blue electrical energy shot out - and towards the Doctor. He got hit but stumbled on. He shoved the TARDIS key into the lock and opened the door. This was home. He stumbled and typed in a three digit. The timewar was about to be timelocked. He looked on the screen and saw her approaching. She was coming to join him. He went to open the door but it was too late. He was setting off. He went over to the com and called to her. It was too late. The scheme of Apocalypse was defeated, the time war over but in the end no-one had won. He stepped away from the console and regenerated into a new man. A new doctor and as the energy destroyed the TARDIS interior, the doctor wept. Not for himself, but for her. Left alone to face eternity with nothing. And no-one. Then he realised all was not over. He had a job to do! Meanwhile, Winnie Couln was facing her own scheme of apocalypse. Her boyfriend had left her for her sister. She was heart broken especially when she thught her sister was also her twin. Identical twin. Her job was over because her ex-boyfriends dad was her boss, and she was out of a home because her ex's best friend was her lodger. She was going over to confront her sister and was driving slightly over the speed limit. Only slightly. Above ten miles over the speed light. Oh, well. She was angry. It was justified that she should be driving over the speed limit. It wasn't as if she was drunk. No, she was fine. Just angry. And driving ten miles over the speed limit. With hot coffee spilt all over which kept making her lose her concentration. If anything is hell, this is it. The doctor scanned the screen and found out where he was heading. London, 2004 was his destination. The TARDIS zoomed throught the vortex at top speed. He forgot his woes for a second but soon remembered them. He was about to arrive when he decided to get out of his old clothes. He would be fresh and ready for new adventures. Or at least that's how he hoped he'd feel. Part 2 - The Zimon Winnie slapped her sister hard across tha face. They had had an arguement and suffice to say it had not ended well. She left the room, slamming the door behind her. Bang! She stormed down the stairs yelling angrily. she put her earphones in and went out. If she hadn't, she may of heard the bloodthirsty cry of a creature above. If she had looked up she would of seen the creature climbing into her sisters room. The Doctor had a sigh of relief as the TARDIS landed.This was it. The last act of the time war. Killing the Zimon. This was what had stoppped him from flying into the black hole. A time lord gone monster. The one off. Originally just called Zimon, but when he was transformed he got the extra the. Anyway, he thought to himself, I digress. I have a job to do. He exited the TARDIS and heard a scream pierce the night, like a needle wripping through silk. He ran through the night, his edwardian coat flapping behind him. He would hate giving this adventurous life up, but he need to do it. He needed to get away. To die. Winnied was turning a corner to where her car was when she heard a scream. She recognised it because just mintues before she had created one just like it. It was her sister. She ran back to the apartment and saw a man also running in. He wore edwardian clothes, with his coat flapping in the wind. Who was he? Why was he dressed like that? She ran up the stairs, hot on the mans heels. Soon they reached the third floor at which point he swung around and asked,"Who are you?". She replied quickly, "Winnie Couln, the sister of the person who screamed. Who are you?". He replied even quicker than she had with,"I'm the Doctor, and you may not wanna see what's in here!" Rebecca Couln screamed again before she closed her heavy lids. Then she heard commotion and re-opened them. Winnie was there, with another man. Winnie helped her sister get up, but Becky just fell back to the floor. The creature loomed over Winnie, but the Doctor swiped his fist at the being. The creature fell through the window. The Doctor peered out and said,"Before you ask, that is the Zimon. It was once like me, but not any more. We need to stop it, before it leeches onto the TARDIS. Part 3 - In the Beginning The Zimon had already leeched itself onto the TARDIS. It was making time bleed. It was stopping time. The Doctor and Winnie ran down a side street to the TARDIS. They saw the leeching Zimon but the Doctor wasn't worried. He had planned this. He was about to through anti-time onto the beast, when Winnie stopped him. "What did you mean he was like you?" she asked and the reply,"I am a timelord and so was he. He went mad, as did another man I know, when looking into the untempered schism. Then he evolved. Then there was a war and it left me to end him. The End." The Doctor's arm jerked forward and liquid hit the beast. The Zimon had trekked over sea, mountain and dale to reach where he was. Time had been his drug. Now he could quit. It would take him a few centuries to be back to his prime. But he died a year later when someone saw him, and shot him. The trekk of the Zimon was ultimately over. The man who fired was called Phil Brooke. The Doctor stroked the TARDIS and muttered,"Two hours. Oh, Winnie. Do you want to come with me?" Winnie smiled and said," Take off at," she stopped to check her C-Tech watch," 3:15. In the morning." Two hours later the TARDIS disappeared from sight, leaving only an empty side street. But something moves in the distance. Two red eyes appear. Then they go... Category:Doctor Who Story Project Category:Ninth Doctor Stories Category:Winifred Stories